Collaboration rooms (also referred to as chat rooms) have become a common form of communication for both personal and business use. Conventional collaboration systems are very noisy with many different rooms and conversations that may not be particularly useful, but may be prioritized to the top of a messaging queue based on recent activity, with notifications provided in the same way as for rooms or messages that are more relevant and important, and possibly in far greater need of attention and input.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.